Afterglow
by 2wingo
Summary: Dave's thoughts after he and Mindy make love for the first time. Rated for vulgar language and implied sexuality. PC-verse.
1. Dave's POV

_**(A/N: Well, this my first "Kick-Ass" fic. It's been years since I've written anything this risque, so give me your honest criticism on where I do well and where I need to improve. This fic is set within the universe of the uber-fic "Precocious Crush" by Makokam, so it's really up to him if this fic is canon-compliant.)**_

Disclaimer: "Kick-Ass" and all characters contained therein are the intellectual properties of Mark Miller and Marvel Comics. All views and opinions expressed by the characters within this fanfiction are solely for artistic effect, and do not necessarily reflect the views of the writer.

Note to Mako: I know, I said this was going to be more of a horror story, but the more I wrote, the more it shaped itself into a fluff-piece. Like Alan Moore said, "People think they shape the stories, but the reverse is often closer to the truth."

* * *

><p><em>It has been WAY too long since I've done this,<em> thought Dave languorously. He gently stroked the soft arm draped across his chest and turned to stare at his sleeping lover.

To say that he and Mindy MacCready made an odd couple was an understatement. Dave was gentle, levelheaded, and cool under fire, while Mindy, she burned with an animal passion and ferocity in the heat of battle that made her the textbook definition of a firebrand. Dave had chosen to be a superhero, putting himself out there with nothing more than a costume, a pair of weighted rattan sticks, and a bullheaded determination. Mindy, it seemed, was born to be a superhero, with an origin story that would not have been out of place in a Greek tragedy.

And yet, in spite of these differences, or perhaps because of them, Dave and Mindy had become fast friends after their famous assault on the D'Amico penthouse, friendship eventually giving way to courtship and love.

Smiling, Dave gently pulled back the covers of the bed to look at Mindy's sleeping form. She groaned gently and turned, her body now facing him. When they had first met, she'd been a slender (albeit well-toned) little girl of 11. Now, she was a robust young woman of 14. He trailed his finger down her neck, across her firm, developing breasts, and finally stopped at her mons pubis. Mindy smiled curtly, but did not wake, simply burrowing deeper into the blanket as Dave replaced it over her. With her long golden hair spread about the pillow, Dave couldn't help but think how angelic she looked in the moonlight that streamed through her window.

If you had told Dave two and half years ago that he'd be in this situation with Mindy, he'd have thought you were just a pervert and a nut case. His then-girlfriend, Katie Deauxma, had broken up with him shortly after Mindy's 12th birthday due to a combination of displeasure with his superhero lifestyle and feelings of inadequacy when measured against his friendship with Mindy. He'd also briefly dated one his coworkers, a busty blond name Riley O'Dwyer, but that relationship didn't last beyond a few months. It was nobody's fault, really; they were just different people with different life goals who didn't have much in common besides a love of sex. Dave was glad that they had decided to stay friends.

Dear lord, Katie had been a great fuck. She'd had seemingly no gag reflex, always seemed able to time her orgasm to Dave's, and could even be made to squirt when he was on the top of his game. Riley had been even better; her orgasms were longer and more frequent, she could drink semen like a fish and was up for doing it in positions and locations that would have made Katie blush.

But as pleasurable an experience it had been while fucking Katie or Riley, it had always been just that: fucking. They had fucked, banged, done the nasty, bumped uglies, knocked boots, taken the skin club to the baby seal, and just about every filthy sexual euphemism he could think of.

But he had only ever made love with Mindy. With Mindy, it had been so different; her lips and hands had covered every part of his body, and her essence had filled every part of his mind. There was no awkward shuffling to change positions, for they had instinctively known what the other wanted, what they other needed. Her inner walls seemed to be custom-made for his cock as he'd entered her, like wine filling a glass. The emotional release of her final orgasm had brought Mindy to tears of joy, and Dave had not been ashamed to cry with her.

The road ahead would be hard. If and when their relationship came out, Dave would be demonized, horrible words like "monster," "pervert," "pedophile," and "cradle-robber" thrown at him by people who wouldn't understand how honorable his intentions were and how chaste his love was. It would be even harder for Mindy, who would be seen either as a _fille fatale_, a little slattern who let an older man violate her and enjoyed every second of it, or a poor little rape victim who couldn't possibly have consented, no matter how mature and intelligent she was for her age. But in spite of these hardships, they would stand together. As Dave Lizewski and Mindy MacCready or as Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, they would take on the world, and they would win.

Dave's eyes began to grow heavy with post-coital exhaustion, and as he gently snaked his arm under Mindy's neck to pull her closer to him, he softly whispered, "I will always be here for you, Mindy. I will always love you and protect you, as long as I have a single breath in my body." He pressed a small kiss to her heart-shaped lips and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Wow, listening to New Age chakra healing chants must REALLY get the creative juices flowing, because I managed to write this whole thing in about an hour. Please Review.)**_


	2. Mindy's POV

_**(A/N: I had originally intended for "Afterglow" to be a one-shot, but by popular demand, I've decided to do a few more chapters; This one is a 'mirror' of the last chapter, i.e., Mindy is watching a freshly-boned Dave sleep instead of vice-versa. And remember: Reviews are my bread and butter!)**_

Disclaimer: "Kick-Ass" and all characters contained therein (excepting Riley O'Dwyer, who belongs to Makokam) are the intellectual properties of Mark Miller and Marvel Comics. All views and opinions expressed by the characters within this fanfiction are solely for artistic effect, and **do not necessarily reflect the views of the writer**.

* * *

><p><em>Oh God,<em> thought Mindy, catching her reflection in the mirror across the room, _I look like death itself._

Carefully untangling herself from her sleeping lover, Mindy tiptoed across the room, sat naked at her vanity, and began trying to brush her hair into some semblance of neatness. It was a shame that they didn't sell the right kind of hemorrhoid ointment in the States anymore, because she could use some for the bags under her eyes.

Not that Dave looked much better. His usually neat jewfro was wild and unkempt, his own eyes were almost as darkly circled as her own, and there were raised lines along his back and sides where she'd scratched him during their lovemaking. Mindy smiled as she recalled how that night had come about.

_Mindy had come down to have breakfast like any other day, but was surprised that Dave was there, making her her favorite: chocolate chip pancakes._

"_Dave? What the fuck are you doing here at 8:00 in the morning?"_

"_Making my girlfriend breakfast," he said innocently, "I know that Marcus had to go out of town for that police convention in Atlantic City, and I'm not leaving you alone on your 14__th__ birthday."_

_Breakfast was for the moment forgotten as the young couple indulged in a quick round of heavy petting._

Dave had been Mindy's best friend since she was 11, and she'd had feelings for him almost as long, but it wasn't until shortly before she'd turned 14 that they'd finally started dating.

_Well, if you can call it 'dating,'_ thought Mindy sardonically. Because of their age difference, they couldn't show affection in public or in front of their friends, or even give anyone any indication that they were anything more than the thick-as-thieves pair they'd always been. They made out in private (a LOT), but had never gone farther than upstairs-outside.

"_Can I help in any way?"_

_Mindy turned to the store attendant and said, "Yeah, I'm looking for a pair of that kind of stockings with the racy seam up the back. They have to go with these." Mindy held up a pair of Catwoman-style spiked heels and a short, strapless black dress._

"_These will match perfectly," said the attendant, grabbing a pair off a nearby rack, "but if you don't mind me saying so, you seem a little young to be dressing like this."_

"_You're right," said Mindy sweetly, "I DO mind you saying so."_

Mindy tittered slightly at the memory. It must have taken the woman a good thirty seconds to recover from that riposte. Although, in her defense, that ensemble did have a pretty strong "come-and-get-it" vibe. But then, that was the whole point.

_It was seven o'clock, and Dave was due to take her to dinner at any minute. Mindy gave herself one last look in the mirror. Eyeshadow? Striking. Rouge? Subtle. Lipstick? Wickedly sensual. Hair? A nice little half updo. She'd briefly considered stuffing her bra a little, but decided against it. She wanted Dave to "come-and-get-it," but she wanted him to "come-and-get-it" because HE wanted to "come-and-get-it," not because she was all but telling him to._

_And boy, had he. He hid it well, but Dave was clearly hiding a serious boner the entire car ride to the restaurant._

Mindy gently cleaned the smeared remains of her makeup off her face, relishing the warm water from the bathroom sink against her chilly skin, and then carefully wiped Dave's cold jism away from her thighs. Dave had (weakly) protested that they should use a condom, but Mindy had wanted to experience that feeling of ultimate togetherness with Dave properly, without any barrier between them. Besides, she was on the pill and it was her safe day.

_The dinner had gone very well. Everything had been cooked to perfection, a waiter and cook got into a fist fight in front of everyone, and Dave hadn't noticed anything but Mindy the entire time, much to her delight. _

"_Come inside and have some coffee," said Mindy later, trying to cajole Dave into coming inside, "it's my birthday, and I want to spend the rest of it with you." She not-so-subtly placed her hand on his inner thigh._

_So he did. They flipped the radio on, drank their coffee and talked for hours about the new players on the superhero scene, who was the new top contender for "deadliest villain," and any new training methods they'd heard about. But just as the radio began to play Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly," both of them fell silent. Mindy's eyes turned to the clock, which flashed 11:11. _

"_Wow," said Dave, looking at the clock himself, "I've heard that moments like this are when dreams come tr-_urmmph_!"_

_Dave was silenced as Mindy launched herself at him, pressing their lips together in a fiery kiss which he eagerly began to return. Without really meaning to, Dave's fingers began to slowly crawl down Mindy's back, across her butt, and finally stopped to mischievously tweak the elastic on her stocking._

_Mindy broke the kiss, cupped Dave's face in her hands, and said, "You've been treating me like a lady all night, Dave Lizewski. Now take me upstairs and treat me like a whore."_

Of course, he hadn't. Even as they went at it like rabbits, Dave took the time to be gentle, worshiping every inch of her body as if she was some perfect goddess and he her high priest.

Mindy had dated other guys before she and Dave got together. A few of the boys in her classes had been nice, and she hadn't had a terrible time, but she just couldn't connect with them the way she did with Dave. The fact of the matter was that they simply were not normal people. They had made the choice (or, in her case, the choice had been made for her) to be special, and there was no going back once you went in. The boys at school couldn't leap across rooftops. They boys at school had never dashed into a burning building to save someone trapped inside. The boys at school couldn't take bone-crushing blows and get back up. Only Dave could do those things. So only Dave had managed to steal her heart.

Mindy crawled back into bed and wrapped Dave's arm around her, causing him to instinctively pull her close to him.

"I love you, Dawid Franciszek Lizewski," said Mindy softly, "You're my Dave, and I'll never you go." Her eyes grew heavy, and Mindy drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: How was that? I don't really feel like I did Mindy very well. I love reviews, so please, feed my addiction!)**_


	3. Marcus's POV

_**(A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My cousin just got remarried, and I'm babysitting my nieces while she's on her honeymoon. Don't get me wrong - I love them both, but if I had known how tiring it was to keep up with two 7-year-old girls, I wouldn't have volunteered. I mean, seriously, remember those two fighting Gypsy girls in "From Russia With Love?" That's them. Please Review.)**_

Disclaimer: "Kick-Ass" and all characters contained therein (excepting Riley O'Dwyer, who belongs to Makokam) are the intellectual properties of Mark Miller and Marvel Comics. All views and opinions expressed by the characters within this fanfiction are solely for artistic effect, and **do not necessarily reflect the views of the writer**.

Note: AC is shorthand for "After Consummation," and will refer to the number of days that have past since Dave and Mindy first made love.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantic City, 0 AC<strong>

My sweet _God_, the last few days have been good. A 2-hour convention followed by 3 days of gambling, boozing, and banging cocktail waitresses? And who says our tax dollars are being wasted? Speaking of wasted, I've probably had a few too many, myself.

And to top it all off, today is Mindy's birthday. I wish I could have been around for it, but I think the present I got her will more than compensate: An Olympic Arms OA-93 pistol. The kind you can attach those Tommy Gun-like drums to. She'll go nuts!

Well, I suppose I better call her. It's only 11 o'clock, she's probably still up. It rings for a minute, then I hear a voice on the other line.

"_Hello?_"

My guts turn to ice. It takes me a minute to realize that it's Dave's voice. Why would Dave be answering Mindy's phone? She promised me that they wouldn't go out on patrol on her birthday. What is he doing with her at 11 o'clock at night?

Okay, keep it together, Marcus. "It's Marcus," I say, trying to keep my voice even, "just tell Mindy I'll call her tomorrow."

I slam my phone closed and stagger toward the elevator. I'll go back to my room, catch a few winks, and tomorrow I'll be sober and laugh about what an idiot I am. There's no reason for me to be concerned.

Is there?

**New York City, 1 AC**

Well, so much for that plan. I woke up this morning, sweating bourbon and hugging the toilet, but I still hadn't shaken that feeling that something wasn't right. So now it's 9 at night and I'm back in New York even though I told Mindy on the phone I wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. I mean, what am I trying to prove?

I park my car at the end of the street, well out of the line of sight for the house. I stick to the shadows and look into the kitchen window.

Dave is there, cooking some kind of crêpes. Nothing sordid, nothing for me to worry about, he's just making him and Mindy something to eat. This is what I get for being paranoid –

Oh dear _Lord_.

Mindy comes down the stairs, strutting like a runway model and wearing a flimsy little apron. And nothing else.

My heart stops in my chest as Dave starts frotting her, right there by the kitchen table. I get the hell out of there just as she starts leaning her head back to kiss him.

I get in my car and just stare into space for a while.

_He's fucking my daughter._

That thought turns itself over and over in my mind. My gorge rises to my throat. I haven't wanted to take my gun and put a bullet in someone's head this badly since Damon got sent to jail. Dave promised me he'd protect her. I didn't bust him when I caught him and that slut from the ice cream store doing Tantric sex that night in the park, and this is how he repays me?

_Could it be that you're overreacting just a little?_

I have no idea where that thought came from. 'Overreacting?' He's fucking my 14-year-old daughter!

_Are you really so surprised it turned out this way?_

. . . Okay, maybe that's worth a little consideration. I do remember the way she held his hand after the Times Square Massacre when Marty was hospitalized. And the way she would hold onto him when he carried her home, asleep . . . Jesus Christ, the fucker's been prepping her since she was 12!

_You don't really believe that._

I don't know WHAT to believe right now! All I know is that my 14-year-old adopted daughter is having sex with her 19-year-old best male friend.

_So?_

'So?' So she's not emotionally mature enough to be doing something like that!

_She fights crime._

I know that! I also know that Mindy is intelligent, headstrong, and courageous. But step outside that particular field of expertise, and Mindy is just a babe in the woods. She's been trying to adjust to living a life with a semblance of normalcy for the last three years, and she still has trouble forming bonds with people. Remember that time I took her to the mall with Jessi and Angela?

_Remind me._

Remember when the girls went into that department store and hit the makeup counter? While Angela and Jessi were trying on lipstick, Mindy just stood there, staring at the makeup and jewelry like she honestly didn't understand what purpose it served.

_And this has to do WHAT with Mindy having sex with Dave, again?_

Mindy is still a very young teenager, and she just doesn't have the tools you need to have a healthy sexual relationship. Remember how badly she took it when I forbid her from seeing Dave when I found her guns? How much worse is it going to be when it ends and her heart gets broken?

_You mean IF it ends._

It'll end. Dave's still a teenager himself. He has no fucking clue what real love is. He thought he was in love with that cheerleader, Katie What's-her-name, but he dumped her to date Riley.

_Alright. So where do we go from here? _

First thing I'm going to do is drive back to that Motel 6 just off the Interstate and get some sleep. Tomorrow, I teach Dave a lesson he isn't going to forget.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I had trouble with this one, because transition isn't exactly my strong suit. Yeah, I know you guys were expecting something a little more . . . confrontational, but trust me, that's coming in the next chapter. It won't take me nearly as long to update, because that chapter will flow a lot more easily. Please Review.)**_


	4. General POV

_**(A/N: Well, it all comes together. Dave and Mindy's lives are about to change forever. And that's all I'm gonna say. You wanna find out what happens? Just read on. You want the special bonus chapter? Just Review. Every person who has reviewed all four chapters will be emailed a special bonus for their loyalty. And yes, you may go back and retroactively review the first three.)**_

Disclaimer: "Kick-Ass" and all characters contained therein (excepting Riley O'Dwyer, who belongs to Makokam) are the intellectual properties of Mark Miller and/or Marvel Comics. All views and opinions expressed by the characters within this fanfiction are solely for artistic effect, and **do not necessarily reflect the views of the writer**.

Note: Special thanks to humorist John Cheese, without whom this fic would have been a LOT harder to write.

* * *

><p>Marcus stood on his front porch, completely unsure of what to do. It was 7:30 in the morning, and Mindy wasn't expecting him back until late in the evening. Did she and Dave have sex after he'd left last night? Did Dave go home, or did he stay here? If he walked in right now, would he catch them in the throws of . . . activity? Marcus didn't know the answer to any of these questions, and frankly, a part of him didn't want to know. That part of him was wishing that he could just turn the clock back two days, take the blue pill, and continue to live in blissful ignorance. But he'd taken the red pill, and the truth couldn't be unlearned.<p>

_Whatever happens or has happened,_ thought Marcus as he took a steadying breath, _I still love Mindy and want nothing more than her happiness and well-being._

"Marcus!" said Mindy, throwing open the door unexpectedly, "What are you doing home so early?" Her voice was even, but Marcus knew Mindy's tells; the way her eyes quivered slightly told him that she was, to put it bluntly, nervous as all Hell. He'd obviously caught her and Dave with their pants down.

"That doesn't matter," he said firmly, "Please tell Dave to stop trying to get out through the kitchen window and sit down. I want to talk to both of you."

Dave sheepishly climbed down and sat at the breakfast table. Mindy sat down next to him and interlocked her fingers with his.

Marcus stood across from them and just stared for a minute. Finally, he took out Mindy's pistol, set it on the table, sat down and said, "I think you both know why we're here."

They nodded, but neither said anything.

"So," said Marcus, "anybody have anything to say?"

Both were quiet for a minute, but finally Mindy said, "How did you find out?"

"Dave answered your phone two nights ago when I called to wish you a happy birthday," said Marcus, "It got me suspicious, but it wasn't until I saw you two in the kitchen last night that I knew for sure."

"You LIED to me about coming back today?" snapped Mindy.

"You're hardly in a position to take the moral high ground, young lady," shouted Marcus, who then turned to Dave, "And you. I trusted you with Mindy's safety, and you've been fucking her behind my back. How long has this been going on?"

"Her birthday was the first time," said Dave. Mindy was surprised by how calm he seemed.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" said Marcus.

"What exactly is the big fucking deal?" asked Mindy, "It's not like we didn't take . . . precautions."

"'Precautions?'" If Marcus hadn't been so furious, he probably would have laughed. "That has absolutely nothing to do with this! You shouldn't be doing anything like this, especially not under my roof!"

"You know what?" said Mindy, "I don't have to justify myself to you! Dave and I love each other – "

"Stop," said Marcus, holding up his hand, "just stop right the FUCK there. I've heard this story before, so let me just guess how it goes: My disapproval automatically makes you and Dave Romeo and fucking Juliet, and that your forbidden love is too pure for me to understand because I'm a black-hearted, bitter shell of a person, jealous of what you have because I've never felt 'a love like_ this_.' That about cover it?"

Neither Dave nor Mindy said anything.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Marcus, "Look, do you think I _enjoy_ putting a damper on your happiness? Dave, I've known you for almost as long as Mindy has, and if this was just a question of you being good to her I might be persuaded to let the matter slide, but that's not what this is about. It's got to be hard enough for the two of you to just be friends, imagine how much worse it'll get when someone finds out you're more than that. When two people start having sex, their body language changes pretty quickly, so it won't be hard to figure out."

Mindy opened her mouth, but Marcus held up his hand again and said, "Please, let me finish. This is a potentially destructive road you're on right now, a road that I walked when I was your age. You haven't, so you don't have any context for what I'm saying. When I was 18 and starting at junior college, I started dating a girl who was still in high school. She was still underage, so we weren't having sex, but neither my parents nor hers were inclined to believe it. One day, she came to visit me at my dorm while my roommate and I were working on his car. He asked me to go get a torque wrench, or something he needed, and when I came back she was gone. My roommate, who had been my best friend since we were in diapers, had a short but very intense talk with her about the problems this relationship was going to cause us both. I never really saw her again. When I found out what my friend did, I hated him for it and didn't speak to him for nearly a week. But after a while, I realized that he didn't ruin my relationship for shits and giggles, he was genuinely concerned about what it could mean for me if anyone really pressed the age issue. That friend? It was Damon. Now, Mindy, if you still have something you wanna say, go ahead."

"Okay," said Mindy, "How about 'you stole 99% of that speech from a John Cheese article, you lying jackass?'"

"GODDAMNIT, MINDY! THE POINT I'M TRYING TO MAKE – " Marcus stopped himself, took a deep, shaky breath, and said, "Okay, fine. I'm calling you out on this."

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"You want to be with Mindy?" asked Marcus, still shaking with anger, "Okay, then be with her. Openly. Be boyfriend and girlfriend publicly, see if I give two shits. Because when the statutory rape charges come in, I'll personally make sure you share a cell with the biggest, horniest, most Jew-hating Aryan sodomite in the entire cell block."

"You're serious," said Mindy.

"You bet your ass I'm serious," said Marcus, standing to leave, "If you two are old enough and mature enough to be in love, then you're both old and mature enough to handle the consequences that come with it. You have 3 days to either do this, or stop seeing each other and go back to being 'just friends.'"

"And if I don't?" asked Dave.

"Then I'll shoot you and leave you to rot in Central Park."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days later<strong>

Mindy sat in the lunchroom with Angela and Jessi, listlessly picking at the food in front of her.

"Mindy?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Angela," said Mindy, her voice lacking anything resembling conviction.

"Something has to be wrong," said Jessi, "Lunch today is liver and onions, **your favorite**, and you've barely even touched it!"

_My secret boyfriend got threatened by my adopted father two days after my birthday, I haven't seen him since, and I love him so much my heart hurts at the thought of not being able to be with him. That good enough for you?_

"My Aunt Flo is in town," said Mindy.

"If it's cramps, I know a home remedy that can – "

"I just feel crappy, okay?" Mindy wasn't in the mood to listen to Jessi ramble.

She spent the rest of the day in a funk, not bothering to even look for Dave. For some reason, he was dead set on avoiding her.

_Why?_ Mindy thought to herself as she headed out the front door at the end of the day, _I could almost stomach going back to being just friends, but not this. I gave him my most secret self, and now he won't even talk to me. __**I thought he loved me, dammit**__!_ Mindy silently cursed both Dave and herself as her eyes began to grow wet.

"Mindy."

She looked up at the voice and found Dave standing in front of her.

"Where the Hell have you been?" she snapped at him, "It's been two days since Marcus gave us that ultimatum. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I - I was scared, Mindy. I've been trying to figure out what to do about us, and what being together means for our future as friends, partners, and lovers." he said the last word quietly to avoid gaining anyone's attention.

"So, what?" asked Mindy, sniffling slightly, "You think we should break up? Just go back to hanging out by day, fighting crime by night, and pretend that we never loved each other? Is that what you want, Dave?" Mindy's raised voice began to attract attention.

"No!" Dave shouted back, "For fuck's sake Mindy, I love you! I love you, and I don't care who knows or what anybody thinks!"

The silence from the crowd was deafening.

"Every story in my life for the last 3 years that is worth telling begins with the words 'Mindy and I,'" said Dave, "When I look at you, I don't just see a little girl. I see a person who is brave, intelligent, kind, and yes, mouthy as all Hell. And I can't imagine wanting you to be any other way. Marcus dared us to be together openly, claiming that he was calling our bluff. But he was wrong; now, I'm going to call **his** bluff."

Nothing could have prepared Mindy for what happened next. Dave got down on one knee, took a small jewelry box out of his coat pocket, and opened it to reveal a ring; a sterling silver, dragon-shaped ring studded with black onyxes.

"Is - Is - Is that," stuttered Mindy, "Is that what I think it is?"

Dave nodded. "Mindy, this a promise ring. It is a symbol of the love I feel for you, and the hopes I have for our future. I know we're not ready to get married yet, but I can wait. I want us to take our time and do this right. I don't care what Marcus, my father, or anybody else says or thinks or does; as long as I have you by my side, I have everything I'll ever need. Melinda MacCready, will you marry me?"

Only 30 seconds past between Dave's question and Mindy's answer, but to both of them, it felt like an eternity. You could have heard a pin drop as almost a dozen students (and one teacher) fell completely silent, waiting for Mindy to answer. Finally, she managed to get out a single word.

"Yes."

Dave gently lifted her chin with his hand and looked into Mindy's watery eyes.

"Dave," she said softly, "would it be cheesy to say that I'm crying because I'm so happy?"

"Of course it would be," said Dave with a sly grin.

"You're such an Ass." She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss that he eagerly returned.

A few observers began a slow clap, which soon gave way to crowd-wide applause as Dave took Mindy into his arms and spun her around.

"You're mine, Hit-Girl," Dave whispered into her ear, "You're mine, and I'll never let you go."

"And I'll never leave, Kick-Ass," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Yep, it's definitely over for good, this time. But don't worry, those of you who review all 4 chapters will still get the bonus. And I plan to start working on a "Deadliest Warrior" fanfic that will pit Big Daddy against **_**Il Duce**_** from "Boondock Saints." Please Review.)**_

FINI.


	5. Bonus Chapter

_**(A/N: I know I said that this was going to be a bonus chapter for a select few, but hey, it's almost Christmas, so why not be generous and let everyone read it? It wouldn't have taken me so long, but I've been busy with finals and, well, life in general. Anyway, this takes place in the days following the last chapter. Please Read & Review.)**_

Disclaimer: "Kick-Ass" and all characters contained therein (excepting Riley O'Dwyer, who belong to Makokam) are the intellectual properties of Mark Miller and/or Marvel Comics. All views and opinions expressed by the characters within this fanfiction are solely for artistic effect, and **do not necessarily reflect the views of the writer**.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus POV<strong>

"Reload."

The bartender sighed, mixed a sixth Green-Eyed Monster, and set it down in front of Marcus, who knocked it back in one gulp.

"Reload," said Marcus, slamming the glass down.

"Sir, don't you think you've had enough?" asked the bartender.

"Don't you think it would be a shame," drawled Marcus drunkenly, "if this place got closed down because you don't have a liquor license?"

The bartender said nothing, simply mixed the cocktail and left Marcus to drink it.

"Need some company?"

Marcus turned his head as Casimir Lizewski sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dave and Mindy were worried about you," said Caz, "Apparently, you aren't taking the news well."

"That's an understatement," said Marcus darkly, "I do, and do, and do for that girl, and all she's ever given me is grief."

"You don't mean that, Marcus," said Caz.

"You're right," he replied sarcastically, "The first five years were really good, before Damon came back and it all went to shit. It should have been straight to the orphanage the day she came to me!"

Searing pain shot through Marcus's face as Caz's hand slammed into his cheekbone.

"Can you even hear yourself?" shouted Casimir, "You love Mindy more than anything in the world!"

Marcus's eyes filled with tears as he laid his head on his arms. "I know. And I wouldn't trade a single day. It's just . . . this is the point where I know I've truly lost her."

"What do you mean, Marc?" said Caz, sitting down beside him.

Marcus took a shuddering breath and said, "Mindy is growing up. In some ways, she's always been mature for her age, and in others, she's still so innocent. I thought I'd already been through everything major a parent goes through, but now . . . she's a teenager. She doesn't . . . need me anymore, for anything. And she loves your son more than life itself."

"How can you say Mindy doesn't need you?" said Caz, "You've been a wonderful father to her for most of her life, and you mean the world to her."

"I remember the day Damon got out of prison," said Marcus, "I held Mindy's hand as she laid eyes on him for the first time in her life. The way her eyes lit up and the way she walked over and hugged him, it was like it wasn't even there anymore. When I saw her that night at the house with Dave, that feeling of abandonment came back, only it's worse because I know that this time she's not coming back! She's going to marry Dave, have children, make you a grandfather, and I'll be left alone again."

Caz wrapped his arms around Marcus's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I know how you feel," said Caz, his own eyes starting to water, "When my Sophia died, Dave became my whole world. In that time, I've watched him become a superhero, graduate from high school, start college, and fall in love with a wonderful girl. It's hard to watch the child you love grow up and start to really have a life of their own. But you have to remember, Marcus: you will always be a part of that life."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave POV<strong>

Dave placed his hand into the bowl of holy water and crossed himself as he entered the church. He knelt before the image of Saint Jude and, lighting a candle, recited the prayer he'd learned as a child.

"Most holy Apostle, St. Jude, faithful servant and friend of Jesus," he intoned, "the Church honors and invokes you universally, as the patron of difficult cases, of things almost despaired of, Pray for me, I am so helpless and alone. Intercede with God for me that He bring visible and speedy help where help is almost despaired of. Come to my assistance in this great need that I may receive the consolation and help of heaven in all my necessities, tribulations, and sufferings, particularly that Mindy and I may have the strength to walk the dark and twisted paths of this world together, and that I may praise God with you and all the saints forever. I promise, O Blessed St. Jude, to be ever mindful of this great favor granted me by God and to always honor you as my special and powerful patron, and to gratefully encourage devotion to you. _Amen_."

Dave crossed himself once more and exited the church through the side door. The sun was setting low on the horizon. He felt as though a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

_Maybe,_ he thought to himself, _I should go visit Mom._ Zipping up his jacket, Dave walked down the steps of the church and headed west toward the graveyard where his mother was buried.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindy POV<strong>

Mindy brushed away the tear in her eye as she entered the long-abandoned warehouse. She normally only came here once a year, to pay her respects, but her engagement to Dave probably warranted a special visit.

She exhaled slowly as she looked around the room with her flashlight. No matter how many years it had been, the pain still felt as fresh as the day it had happened. Finally, she found the right spot. Taking a piece of chalk, she slowly drew a vaguely man-shaped outline on the concrete floor, reminiscent of a crime scene. She then took a single red rose from under her cape and laid it next to the outline. She then knelt down next to the place where Big Daddy had died.

"_Mindy? Mindy, honey?"_

_A strong, gloved hand gently lifted her chin up, and Mindy looked into the soft, caring eyes of her father._

"_Hi, Daddy," she said softly. She rose, removed her wig and mask, and embraced him fully. Big Daddy likewise removed his helmet and sat down, patting the spot next to him._

"_I've been watching you," said Damon, "and words cannot express how proud I am of the woman you've become, nor how sorry I am that I can't be out there with you."_

"_I understand, Daddy," said Mindy, "So . . . what's it like on the other side?"_

"_I'm not technically supposed to say," said Damon with a shrug, "but the worst that'll happen is that they'll tack a few more years onto my sentence."_

"'_Sentence?'" asked Mindy._

"_Most people don't stay in Hell permanently," said Damon, "It's a lot like Purgatory, really; Even good people have to pass through here to get to Heaven, burn away all their sins. You have to have been pretty damn evil in life to get stuck there for good. Even Satan's really not all that bad. He drives a really badass Camero."_

_Mindy giggled at that, but then became serious. "Is Mommy . . . ?"_

"_Yes," said Damon, "but she's getting time off for good behavior. She'll probably be out before me."_

_Mindy started to cry, but Damon took her in his arms and stroked her hair. _

"_It's okay, baby-girl," he said soothingly, "We'll see each other again someday. I know how much it hurts to be apart, but I don't want you to dwell on it for one minute. I want you to live your life and be happy. You've got a good thing going with Dave. Don't waste even a moment of it. Okay?"_

"_I promise, Daddy," said Mindy._

"_Good," said Damon, kissing her forehead, "now, it's time for you to wake up. Wake up, wake up . . ."_

"Wake up, Mindy."

Mindy jolted out of her sleep at the touch of a hand on her arm. Quick as a flash she opened her balisong and held it up to her attacker's neck.

"Oh," she said, realizing who it was, "it's just you."

"We've been friends for years, and I still get the 'just you' treatment?" Dillon chuckled at his own joke.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, putting the knife away.

"I'm an aspiring private eye. It's my job to know things."

Mindy frowned and gave him a look.

"Okay, okay," he said, "Dave told me. I thought you only come here on the anniversary of your father's death."

"Usually," she said, "but since Dave and I are . . . well, PRE-engaged, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"I wish I could have met him," said Dillon, "I'm sure he was an amazing man."

"He really was," said Mindy, "He would have fucking hated you, though."

Dillon's face fell like a ton of bricks.

"Christ, I'm just kidding," said Mindy, slapping him on the back, "C'mon Numb-nuts, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Well, it's really over this time. Don't worry, though, I'll have more stuff in the future. I'm still working on that Deadliest Warrior crossover. Please Review.)**_


End file.
